In the past connectors, such as, for example, threaded connectors or bayonet connectors, were used for attaching fiber optic cables, such as, for example, those fiber optic cables used as drop cables, to another device. A drop cable may be, for example, a line that connects a terminal of a distribution cable or system to a subscriber's premises or may be, for example, a line that connects a terminal of a distribution system at a premises to another system or subsystem also at the premises. Such a line, e.g., a fiber optic line or cable, may carry telephone service, cable TV, a link to a network, and so on. An exemplary distribution system may include a distribution box, panel or the like in which one or more distribution cables are terminated and at which connections are provided from the one or more distribution cables to one or more drop cables, for example.
Loosening of an attachment mechanism of a fiber optic cable, e.g., a drop cable, to a cable distribution box or to some other device, e.g., to another fiber optic cable, to a distribution panel, or the like, has been a source of signal interruption or signal degrading.
For example, consider a distribution box locate at a residential home and a fiber optic drop cable connection to that distribution box to deliver optical signals for cable television, internet connection, telephone, and so on. Loosening of the connection may be caused by various forces applied to the box or to the connection at or in the box due to many different occurrences, such as, for example, a landscaper bumping a lawn mower against the box, sound vibration caused by a lawn mower or other equipment near the box, bumping the box or the building (e.g., a house) to which the box is attached, wind, rain, sprinkler system water jets impinging on the box and causing movement or otherwise disturbing calm placement of the box, and so on.
Also, a service technician who may install or repair a connection between a fiber optic cable and a distribution box may fail to tighten fully and securely such connection, thus, allowing for the possibility for the connection to loosen leading to degrading or interrupting of optical signals intended to be coupled efficiently and effectively. This may occur due to haste, due to inclement weather, e.g., the technician may be wearing gloves during very cold weather and haptic feedback cannot be felt to determine by the technician that a connection has been completely tightened and/or secured, and so on.